


Art inspired by For Charles

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Happy birthday Shigai !, M/M, Piano, muse et inspiration, sunny day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by For Charles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shigai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731611) by [Shigai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigai/pseuds/Shigai). 



I'm a little late but here's a birthday fanart ! 

Happy Birthday Shigai !!!!

This scene, is inspired by your lovely fanfic For Charles. 

In this one Charles is the muse of Erik ... soooooo I drew him as a naked muse on his piano and guiding his hand.  
In backdrop : the Italian lakes !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150419060104517642.jpg.html)


End file.
